And She was His
by starswept09
Summary: A girl named Bella is taken to neverland by Peter Pan. Adventure and romance await.
1. Chapter 1

_The air was hot. Stifling. I couldn't breathe. I was dangling from the edge of my death. No breeze was felt from the sea. I turned to look at the man who was so ready for my death. His cold blood red eyes appraised me but I felt no fear. My only love was dead. And it was all because of me. I felt the tip of the cold steel sword in my back. The tears were racing down my cheeks. Where was all the happiness that we had felt gone to? I closed my eyes welcoming the darkness and I jumped, his name on my lips._

………………

You never know when everything is about to change, it just does. It goes from being your normal routine life and the next minute your thrown into a shift of your world that is so great that it takes your breath away. I was just sitting at my window counting the stars. I thought that I saw something move against the night sky but I told myself that it was just a figment of my imagination. I crawled into my bed and closed my eyes. Sleep is sweet. I woke up sometime late in the night. I felt like something was watching me. I sat up and looked around, my window was open. There was a light breeze that made the curtains blow. I felt the goose bumps rise on the back of my neck and arms. I looked up and that was when I saw him for the first time.

He was hovering above me like a bird. I knew it was Peter Pan the minute I laid eyes on him. His golden tousled hair, the blue green eyes filled with mischief, but this Peter Pan was not a child. He looked to be older.

"Peter Pan?" I whispered. His eyes lit up when I knew who he was.

"Come on Lady we are going to Neverland. I've been searching for you ever since the island told me of you." He held his hand out to me.

My head flooded with questions but I knew that I was going with him, no matter what the reason. My life was about to change as I knew it. The orphanage that I lived in would not notice my absence nor miss it. I placed my hand in his and I felt him trying to fly with me but it was like I was just deadweight.

"Come on Lady, it's time to fly."

"I cannot fly." The words I uttered were reminiscent of the words of the story I knew so well.

Then Peter smiled. The smile that you could tell came from the depth of his soul and traveled to his lips. The smile that no girl could resist.

"I'll teach you. I'll teach you to ride the wind's back." His voice washed over me leaving me feeling like I could do anything if he was by my side. "Just think of a wonderful thought."

I closed my eyes. I couldn't remember any happy thoughts in my life. My mother died and I had to go to an orphanage when I was 7 years old. I had been here for ten years. Time flies when you're numb to the world.

"I don't have any happy thoughts Peter. I can not fly." I let go of his strong hand and went to the window. The stars were smiling at me. I felt him come up behind me.

"I know there is some memory in your head that will make you fly. All you need is one." I felt him whisper into my ear.

I tried to remember my life before the hell that I was forced to live in. My father beating my mother and then me. My mother would try to stand in the way of him getting to me and would get knocked unconscious trying to protect me. There was one memory though that I had secured in my heart. It was when my mother had somehow convinced my father to let us go to a park. I had run to the swings my heart filled with joy. My mother had pushed me till I felt like I was in the clouds and after we had run hand in hand through the lush green grass. We collapsed in a pile and my mother had pulled me close to her.

"Never forget that your dreams can come true, Bella. You have to be the one to make them do so though. And always remember that magic is real, fairies and creatures of stories do exist. They just hide from the people of our world because we have no faith in them."

She had hugged me close then and we watched the fluffy clouds go by.

Suddenly my mind was brought back to the present when I felt raindrops falling on me but I wasn't getting wet. They were warm raindrops too. I opened my eyes and realized that I was glittering.

Fairy dust! My mind screamed at me and then I felt his hand in mine.

"Think of that thought again. You almost didn't need any fairy dust at all. You were about ten inches off the ground!" he grinned at me.

What? I had flown without fairy dust? Was that possible? Why didn't I realize it? I conjured up the memory again and suddenly felt Peter bolt into the sky. The wind rushed past my head as I struggled to hold onto his hand.

"Peter slow down! I'm going to slip!" I screeched at him.

He just looked back at me and laughed. And then he let go. I felt myself falling and I heard Peter scream at me to fly! I thought of my mother again. I felt the air stop whooshing around me and I was flying on my own. I propelled myself into the sky. Flying was a freedom that no one had experienced except for a few. I felt a smile grow on my lips and I started diving and flipping in the air. I could do anything. Gravity was not an issue for me. I heard Peter laughing again and then he was by my side.

"Come on Bella, we need to make it to Neverland!" he pulled my hand into his again and we took off to the second star to the right.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you like my story! Please review. I'm new at this so I would deeply appreciate anything you have to say! Enjoy!

P.S. I don't own any of the characters from J.M Barrie's wonderful story. I do own Bella however. Please don't steal her from me. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I woke up in a dark room. I felt fur beneath me and a pillow beneath my head. My long black hair was a mess around me. Where was I? I suddenly remembered the previous night. Peter Pan coming for me and our glorious flight into Neverland. I remember the world spinning too fast as we entered the star and then we were among the stars again. Only this time I saw the island in front of me. I saw the sun coming up behind the island and I gasped. I was in Neverland. I had never imagined this in my wildest dreams. I felt so free. I had laughed and swooped and dived through the cotton candy clouds. Peter had flown by my side. At some points of our flight he had taken my hand and I had felt a warm blush stain my chocolate skin. I looked to my side and then I saw him, lying on top of a rug on the floor. Peter. He was lying on his stomach with his arms outstretched and crossed to form some kind of pillow. I let my eyes wander, eating up every inch of his toned, muscled body. I thought about how it would feel to be crushed up against him and how wonderfully delicious it would be to feel those sweet pink lips on mine. I held my breath and reeled in my thoughts what was I doing? I couldn't allow myself to fall for him. I didn't want to be dependent on anybody ever again and if that meant leaving here to find my own place in Neverland I would certainly do so.

I got up and gingerly stepped over him. I thought I would explore while he slept. I opened up a door in the trunk of the tree. Yes, as I well knew, I was inside of a large tree. The door led to a hallway. I was curious so I followed it leaving the door opened behind me. When I had walked a few paces in suddenly a bright light was buzzing around my head leaving a trail of glittering dust behind it. Tinkerbell! I stopped, frozen in place. "Tinkerbell?" I breathed in a whisper.

Suddenly the fairy stopped. I could see how beautiful and delicate she was. It took my breath away. She started tinkling and I knew she was talking.

"I'm sorry I can't understand what you're saying." I said politely.

But suddenly I could understand. It was like a light had switched on in my head and I could understand her.

"Silly girl, you can understand me. You just have to listen with your heart. Only people who truly believe in fairies can understand and I see your heart. I know that you do. Follow me!" She said all of this very fast and then flew away from me.

I started running after her. "Tinkerbell! Wait!" I cried. She was too fast. Suddenly she was in front of my face before I could breathe.

"Fly girl!" her high pitched voice yelled.

I had forgotten my newfound ability. I thought of my memory and my feet lifted off the ground. I tried to fly as fast as I could to keep up with her. I realized that a wall was coming and I couldn't stop myself from going as fast as I was. Great this is to be my death. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but then I felt a hand pulling me upward. I opened my eyes and saw Peter smiling down on me.

"You silly lady, you need to fly up unless you want to smack into a wall." He pulled me higher and higher until we burst out of the tree into the glorious sun of Neverland. I blinked ferociously from the sudden change of light.

"Bella," Peter turned to me as we were hovering in the sky. "I've asked the fairies to create you something. It's a gift from me. I hope you'll like it."

I felt tears fill my eyes and I tried to blink them away. No one had ever gotten me a gift before.

"I'm sure I will." I replied my voice husky. I saw Peter looking at me funny but I managed to smile at him before he asked me about it. He grabbed my hand once again and I felt my cheeks on fire. I was never gladder than I was at that moment that my skin was chocolate brown so he couldn't see. I flew with him to a field filled with flowers. When we landed in the clearing I saw that the light his this part of the forest differently making it feel as though it was glowing. I immediately sunk to my knees in the flowers and inhaled deeply. This had to be heaven I thought. I felt Peter sit beside me and I turned to look at him. I hoped he could see the happiness that was shining from my eyes.

"This is gorgeous Peter."

"Yeah, I can see that." But his eyes never left my face. I shyly looked around embarrassed by what he had really meant. I wasn't gorgeous. My hair must be a curly disaster. My hands instinctively went to my head to try and smooth my wild mane. Peter laughed at me and stood up reaching his hand out to me.

"Come on Bella, I still need to show you your gift." I felt a strange sensation start in my stomach when he said my name and I shivered in delight. No! Get a hold of yourself Bella. I tried to command my heart. I stood on my own and waited for him to lead the way. I saw him frown at me but he started walking. I followed him with and I felt a cloud cover my heart. I couldn't afford to get attached, to depend on anyone. I didn't have anything to give him my heart was in pieces and nothing would change that. I wouldn't bring him down with me. He was perfection in human form. He looked older though, this was no young boy. He looked to be my age.

"Peter, why are you older?"

He stopped suddenly and I could see his whole body was stiff.

"The island makes the rules not me." Was all he said.

"What does that mean? And what did you mean the island told you about me?" I crossed my arms. I wanted answers now.

"Bella, when I came to live on the island, the king of the fairies told me that the island would let me live here if I listened to it when it wanted me to. Otherwise I would start growing up. When the island wanted me to get Wendy and the boys, I listened right away. I wanted a new adventure but when they left and I had felt the first twinges of romance and all of my lost boys left with them, I told myself that I would never bring a girl here again. They were dangerous. So when the island told me that it needed you. I was angry. Mostly because I didn't want to believe that the island would need anyone but me and secondly because I didn't want another girl. You were eleven when I first came to your window. You were sleeping of course but I could tell you'd already been through a lot by how you frowned in your sleep. Most people don't frown in their sleep did you know that Bella? Anyways, it took me five years your time to finally get you. So that's why I'm older. I've learned a lot since then. I'm not so selfish but I am the cleverest." He winked at me and smiled wide.

I was upset. How could he have let me rot away in that place?

"You were supposed to get me earlier?" I whispered my voice angry.

"Yes, I guess you could say that. I think we both needed to grow up a little first though." He told me quietly.

"Peter, I didn't grow up a little! I grew up a lot! I was abused and I had no one. How could you let me stay in a place like that?" I wrapped my arms around myself and turned away from him. I wouldn't cry I was stronger than that.

I felt Peter behind me and he turned me to face him. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"They hurt you?" his voice was angry.

I shook my head yes and then I was being crushed in his arms. I couldn't help it I moved my arms to wrap around his waist.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't know. If I would have known I would have taken you away immediately." He said against my hair. "Forgive me?"

I just shook my head yes again. I didn't want him to move. We stood that way for who knows how long. He finally released me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Bella you still need to get your gift." His eyes sparkled mischievously at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "That's what I needed to see."

We started walking again and I knew without a doubt that I had fallen for Peter Pan. I felt angry with myself. I didn't need to do this. The story would never have a happy ending for me. I wouldn't let Peter become a shadow of who he was. We reached the edge of the clearing and I saw a ribbon tied around a bunch of leaves in a sheer see through wrapping. Peter picked it up and handed it to me.

"For you."

I didn't know what do with leaves so I simply said thank you and looked at it curiously. I didn't want to untie the ribbon because the leaves would scatter. Peter laughed at me and took it from my hands. He untied the ribbon and pulled the leaves out of its wrapping. All of the leaves hung out from his hand like they were stuck together. I still didn't understand what it was for. It must have shown on my face because Peter placed it in my hand.

"Tink will help you." He stated and then he flew away. I stood there alone but not for long suddenly Tinkerbell was hovering in the air in front of me.

"You really are a silly girl aren't you? Come on get changed!" She said impatiently.

I gasped. These were clothes? But of course they would be wasn't that what Peter was wearing? I grimly looked at my appearance. A long black tang top with pajama pants. I felt my face on fire again. This was how I looked? I quickly stripped down not afraid of anyone seeing me but Tinkerbell. She helped me put it on correctly and when everything was in place she led me to a small pond not far from the clearing to see myself in. I hovered in the air examining myself. The leaves and vines started at my right shoulder and twisted down my back. It completely covered my...er chest region which was a relief but left my other shoulder and my stomach along with most of my back exposed. It twisted from the top of my shoulder down in a single vine along my back and formed into a short skirt which underneath was really shorts. Again I was grateful for that. I thought wearing leaves and vines would be uncomfortable but the insides of the leaves that rubbed against my skin was lined with a white silk that was seemingly invisible unless you held it against the light correctly. I knew now why fairies had fashioned this. I guess I did look kind of pretty. My hair was billowing in curly wave that I didn't recognize as mine. My chocolate skin looked healthy and nourished like I was glowing with some kind of promise. My normal muted shade of brown eyes did look like they were actually sparkling. I felt a smile rise to my lips as I realized that Neverland fit me perfectly! I shot up into the air laughing. I landed on a fluffy pink cloud and stared at the island that I recognized from my dreams and stories. I felt a whoosh of air around me and knew that it was Peter. I suddenly felt very shy in this outfit that left me so very exposed. I knew that from the back that there was only a lone leafy vine that covered me. I turned to face him with a shy smile.

"Do I look alright?" I asked quietly. He didn't say anything and I risked a glance to his eyes. He was staring at me open mouthed. I could feel his eyes drinking me in and I wanted no more than to feel his lips on my skin. Wait! Where did that thought come from? No I didn't want that. I raised an eyebrow at him and when he realized it he quickly shut his mouth.

"You look gorgeous Bella." His voice was husky and I blushed immediately.

He walked towards me and held me against him again. I sighed. I could get used to this. I felt his warm rough hands moving up and down my back, pulling my hair to one side of my neck, and then his finger tracing my cheek, down my jaw line to my neck. I looked up at him, his eyes were dark with passion and I knew instantly what he was about to do. I couldn't have him kissing me! That would ruin everything! I shot into the air and flew as fast as I could into the island hoping that he wouldn't find me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry that this took so long in coming and that it's so short. I needed to get over the writers block of this chapter. I may redo this chapter later but for now I wanted to get on with the story. This definitely wasn't a good chapter to write about as you will see.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters. I do own Bella though.

I flew to thick part of the Neverland jungle and I hoped that he wouldn't be able to find me. I couldn't let him find me. He couldn't kiss me! Didn't he know who I was? Didn't he know what had happened to me? I let my mind go back to that horrible time when I was fifteen.

I was walking to the park. It was one of my favorite things to do when they would let me out. I would sit by the river for hours. I felt like maybe I could be free from everything when I was sitting by the calming river. I could dream forever by the river. I wanted to dream about being far away from here. I remembered that day was sunny. Sunny and warm. I felt the sunshine soak into my skin and I closed my eyes while I lay in the sun. I felt a shadow fall on me and I opened my eyes to see what had blocked the sun. I wish I hadn't though. A man that didn't look to have the best of hygiene was standing over me. He had a smile that made my skin crawl.

"Well aren't you a beaute! Yes I believe I will have some fun with you." His voice made me shiver with disgust. Why had I lain down? There was no chance for escape. I opened my mouth to scream and his hand clamped down on my lips.

"Oh no you don't beauty, you see those girls over there?" He motioned with his head. I turned my head slightly and saw four little girls playing in the woods. Where were their mothers?

"I see that you noticed them. I would say that they are about seven maybe eight years old. They don't have a care in the world. If you try to do anything such as not cooperating with me, those little girls are going to have nightmares for the rest of their lives. Of me. They'll never trust another man again and it will be delicious. They're so young, and it will be so fulfilling for me. So do you want to give those little girls that are full of dreams, nightmares?"

I felt the tears slipping out of my eyes. It was either them or me. I shook my head no and he picked me up by the neck of my shirt.

"Come with me… quietly." He breathed into my ear. I was shaking and I tripped a lot trying to follow him. I knew that I could be following him to my death but how could I let this monster go after those little girls? He brought me under the bridge that went over the river. How ironic that my demise would be next to the river that brought me so much happiness. He spun around and had grabbed me by the shoulders before I could even react. He pushed me up against the hard rough cement of the wall of the bridge. I felt him rip my shirt off of me and I fell. I couldn't hold myself up the tears were escaping ferociously and I could feel my cheeks aflame. I was so embarrassed.

"Oh no you don't beauty." He pulled me up by my hair and I cried out. I felt the hard cement scrape against my bare back. I felt his hands move to undo my bra and as it slipped off of me my hands moved to cover my breasts. "Oh no you don't let me see you." He pinned my hands above my head and told me not to move them. My cheeks were soaking wet with my tears. I let my mind fade to somewhere else when I felt him move to take my pants off. All I knew was that when he left me on the ground by the river. I was naked and bruised all over. I was sore in places that I had never even known existed and I had bite marks all over my body. I knew my back has scrapes all over it. It may have even been bleeding. I struggled to find my clothes and put them back on. I knew I looked disheveled. I put my hands in the river and tried to wet down my hair. I walked back to the orphanage and I knew I walked funny because I was so sore. He was huge and I had never had sex before. I couldn't let myself say the word rape. I knew if I told myself that was what had happened I would fall apart. The worst part about it was that when I told the head mistress she wouldn't believe me. She wouldn't let me out again which was fine with me but the man was still probably roaming the streets. I was just thankful that I had not ended up pregnant. I wouldn't have been able to handle that. I knew that was where my mistrust of men had started. I knew I could trust Peter but the only memories I had of men were abusive. It wasn't that easy though. I don't know how long I sat there in the darkness of the trees holding my knees to my chin and my arms wrapped around my legs. I didn't know that I had my eyes closed or that tears had spilled over until I felt warm hands wipe the tears away and I opened my eyes to see him.

The worried blue green eyes and the golden glow that seemed to emanate from him, I felt safe again. "I'm sorry Peter, my past, it's horrible."

He put his finger against my lips. "Shh, I'll take care of you now." And he picked me up and flew me into the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it has been so long. Life is crazy isn't it?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from J.M. Barrie's original story, I own Bella and anything else I see fit to bring into this story. Steal from me and I will not be happy. Ha.

I felt him lay me against a soft fluffy cloud. I looked up into the blue of the sky and felt peaceful again. I tucked my past back into that secret corner of my heart and told myself not to think about it again. I was still lost in my thought when I saw Peter hovering over me.

"Bella? I won't hurt you." His warm voice washed over me and I couldn't help but feel safe.

"I know Peter, but I can't help my mistrust of men. All they ever have given me is hurt. I know you're different but give me time."

He nodded at me and moved to sit beside me. I propped myself up and couldn't help but want to be in his arms. You could put your arms around him. The thought leaped into my head and I blushed. Touch a man? No that was out of the question. I was looking at him when his eyes met mine and I smiled. He was so perfect. He held out his arms to me and I gladly welcomed the comfort.

I leaned against his chest and realized I already trusted him. It was a weird thought considering that I thought I would never trust or love a man. Although I never thought Peter Pan would ever come to rescue me. I smiled and listened to his heart beat. I knew I fell for him easy and maybe that's why I felt it was real. I had been so hardened by my past but one look, one kind gesture and my heart had opened up to him.

I moved my head to look at him and he looked down at me smiling. He must have realized what I meant because his eyes suddenly seemed unsure. I smiled to reassure him and his eyes lit up with that passion again. He moved his hands to the side of my face and I closed my eyes. When I felt those perfect lips touch mine gently. I couldn't help but smile against him.

"Bella," he murmured. "You're so beautiful."

My eyes flew open at this and he must have realized the change in me for he opened his eyes too.

"What? You don't believe me? You are beautiful Bella inside and out."

He brought my face to his again and this time he kissed me with more force and then he crushed me against him. I realized that this was a start of a new life and we were going to be happy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later on that night…

"Peter? Don't you have any more lost boys?"

"No, they left me when Wendy and the boys left."

"Yes, Peter I know but why didn't you get more?" I asked him.

He turned his eyes away from the stick he was carving and looked at me. I had been trying to clean up the tree a little. I didn't really care what it looked like but it gave me something to do.

"Because Bella, I've grown. I still have adventures but the boys that have come here now don't live with me. I play with them at times but I will never be a lost boy again. I grew up." His eyes looked sad as he said this.

"We should have them live here with us. We could have fun." I tried to make him happy.

He smiled at me with a smile that sent shivers of pleasure down me. "I don't want anyone else living with us."

I blushed and turned away. I kept tidying up around the 'house' and I eventually heart Peter go back to his carving. I felt my heart beating ferociously and I wanted to do nothing but throw myself into Peter's arms and have him kiss me again. I contemplated doing that but suddenly Tinkerbell flew into the room.

"Peter! Hook is on the rampage! He is trying to get the lost boys. He already has captured some of them. They sent me to find you." She was yelling all of this and talking very fast. I was glad I could understand her.

I looked at Peter and his eyebrows were scrunched together. "We shall save them!"

"We?" I blurted out. "I can't do anything!"

Peter looked at me again. "I think you give yourself less credit than you think."

I shook my head at him. I was a huge klutz and I wasn't athletic or anything. He gave me a sword and it fit awkwardly in my hands.

"Bella, just let your natural instincts take over. You just need to believe." He told me.

I closed my eyes and thought about pretending to sword fight. I opened my eyes and Peter had positioned himself in a fighting stance. I took a swing at him and with one flip of his sword he had hit my sword and it was lying on the ground.

"Bella, we're just pretending don't worry. Don't you want to pretend with me?"

I instantly calmed. Okay we were pretending. I concentrated on thinking the sword in my hand was nothing but a stick and I moved to pretend swordfight with him. By the time he had disarmed me again sweat had started dripping down my face. Peter just looked at me with that smug grin on his face.

"Okay okay so I can swordfight big whoopdy do!" I stalked past him as he was laughing. "Let's go save those lost boys!" I started flying off but Peter was soon by my side and grabbed my hand.

"You were great Bella! You can swordfight not many people can do that! You are amazing." He whispered the last part into my ear and I melted. How could someone be like this? How could he make me believe again? No matter what happened I would always be grateful to Peter Pan for saving me from the black that my soul had developed into. We flew together hand in hand to Hook's ship. I was nervous but with Peter by my side, I know I could do anything.

At least I hoped so.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: this is dedicated to Animelover1002. Thank you for your reviews. Please keep them coming.

Disclaimer: I only own Bella and any new characters that are not from J.M Barrie's original story. I wish I owned Peter though…Mmm.

We flew to the shore behind some bushes. I was getting nervous. We could see the pirates on the beach loading boys that looked too young to be playing in this game of cat and mouse with Captain Hook.

"Tink where are the other lost boys?" Peter whispered. Tink motioned for us to follow her and we went further into the jungles of Neverland. We heard whispering before we saw them. We came into the clearing and I saw five boys in front of me. The oldest had curly brown locks with eyes that were pure blue. The boy next to him had short spiked blonde hair and gray eyes. The next in the line was a boy that had black curls that stuck to his head, his eyes were amber. The boy next to him had red curly hair and freckles, he had green eyes. The last boy in the group had honey colored hair with honey colored eyes. They were all huddled whispering about what they should do.

"Wait till Peter gets here." The one with honey colored hair said.

"Wait no more brave lads for Peter is here." Peter bowed in the air. "I am at your service."

They looked relieved that he was there but eyed me suspiciously.

"What is that?" The one with red hair asked.

"Another lost boy Peter?" The blonde boy spoke.

"It doesn't look like a lost boy." The red haired one said.

"It's not a lost boy, it's a girl." the one who looked the oldest said.

I smiled. They were just little boys. I couldn't understand how these boys could play with their lives but I guess boys will be boys as the saying goes. Maybe they didn't understand the danger they were putting themselves in.

"Boys this is Bella. She's here to help. Remember I told you I would be bringing someone new to the island?" Peter asked them.

They all shook their heads and I gave a little smile and wave. I didn't know if I should say anything or not. We all stood there looking at each other for awhile until I finally found my voice.

"Shouldn't we be saving the other lost boys?"

At once the other lost boys stood straight up and turned to Peter. "What shall we do Peter?" the one with red hair asked him.

"We'll take them by surprise. Boys you come with me and we'll keep them distracted while we fight. Bella you go and untie the lost boys and sneak away. Nobody knows you're here so they'll all think we are fighting. Wait till you hear the clashing of our swords. If a pirate does come Bella, you have to fight."

I gulped. Fight? I knew I could but what if it came to death would I be able to kill? I was glad Peter had decided that I would get the other lost boys. I really didn't want to fight unless necessary.

"Can you do this Bella? We're counting on you as the element of surprise." Peter looked at me seriously.

I shook my head yes and I knew that I would have to do this, not only to save the lost boys but to prove that I belonged here. Anything is possible here I thought to myself. You don't have to be the scared little girl here you can be the brave new girl. I was trying to motivate myself and I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Boys! Go and start distracting them. I'll follow as another element of surprise."

One by one the boys took off into the forest. "Peter I cant do this! What if I fail?"

"Shh, Bella you can do this! I won't let any harm come to you. Tink will be with you if you need something. Bella start believing in yourself. I do. I know that you will be amazing."

I took a deep breath. "I'll try my hardest Peter. I don't want to fail."

"Don't worry Bella. I know that you'll be able to do this." He breathed into my ear as he held me close. I felt his lips in my hair and then he was flying off. "Just wait a couple of seconds Bella and then go get them."

I stood there in the forest alone for a couple of seconds and I told myself not to think about it. I just had to go and do it. I flew low to the ground and saw that most of the lost boys were on the ship but the pirates were on the shore fighting. I flew up far into the sky and went around the other side of the ship. I shot down and peered over the side of the ship so only my eyes were visible. I saw the lost boys all sitting there roped together and just like Peter had predicted the other pirates were busy fighting the other lost boys. I knew that I could do this. I flew over to the lost boys and put a finger to my lips. "We'll explain later. Once I untie you get to the boats to get back to shore." I whispered.

They all nodded their heads and I worked to untie them all. Once I got the first boy he helped me with the other three. We untied everyone and I got them to the boats. Once we were in the water I tried to help them get to shore faster by pushing the boat from behind. It couldn't have been that easy could it? We got to shore and the other lost boys helped fight. I was still behind the boat so the pirates hadn't seen me. I wish I could come up with some good plan to help out but what was there to do? I didn't want to fight. What would Peter do? Then I thought of something. I flew into the outskirts of the forest and found one of the huge neverland leaves. I rolled it up and spoke into it in my girliest voice.

"Hey boys." Immediately all eyes were looking into the forest. "Won't you come help me? I'm lost. Quit your fighting and help me." I hoped I sounded seductive and womanly. I laughed to myself could I really pull this off?

I heard the murmurs of the pirates. "There's a lady out there we need to find her.", "I'll help her and win her for myself.", "It's been so long since I've seen a real woman."

I laughed even harder but I tried to keep quiet. One boy one I saw all of them forget the lost boys and Peter and make their way into the forest. I kept leading them farther and farther away as I knew the lost boys were getting away. When I felt like I had went far enough I flew up into the sky. They probably would keep looking for me. I laughed with joy. That was fun. And it had been surprisingly easy. I flew back to the beach to see if maybe there would be some clue as to where they had gone. But no one was there. I landed on the beach to see if I could make out footprints or something. I had no idea how to get back to the tree or where the lost boys' new home was. I couldn't make out any footprints that led anywhere but when I turned around I was met by a pair of eyes.

To my dismay they were flashing with anger.


	6. Chapter 6

"So nice to see you again." Sarcasm dripped from his voice. "What were you thinking pulling that stunt? You could have gotten lost or found by one of them. Do you have any idea what they would have done to you?"

I took in a deep breath of air and my eyes threatened to tear up. I thought he would be proud of me. I shot up into the clouds and sat on one. Why was it so wrong? If they found me I would have just flown away. I heard him next to me.

"I'm sorry Peter. I thought that I was helping." I whispered. He opened his arms and I gladly embraced him. He stroked my hair and traced my spine. I shivered from the touch of his fingers.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just wanted to keep you safe. You were so unsure of yourself and I was worried for you. You did do a great job. I just got scared when I couldn't find you." His tone was warm and I felt relief wash over me.

"It's okay Peter. I understand. I just thought that it would help you guys."

"It did Bella you have nothing to apologize for. I was just nervous for you I guess."

I snuggled into his embrace and I breathed. He smelled like the fresh air and the sunshine. I wanted to remember it forever. It was a scent that was purely him. I laid down on the cloud looking at the island below me. It was so beautiful. Peter followed my actions and I leaned my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for awhile not talking, just breathing in the beauty of Neverland.

I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke I saw the stars above me and I hear soft breathing beside me. Peter must have fallen asleep as well. I looked over at him. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. I traced his cheek and his jaw line with my finger and then I traced over those perfect lips. He must have awoken because he kissed my finger then and I pulled it back as if something had stung me. He smiled even bigger but didn't open his eyes.

"Bella come on. Go back to bed."

"Up here?"

He just nodded his head and kept his eyes closed. I laid down next to him and shivered. It wasn't exactly warm up here. Then I felt his strong arms pull me to him. At first I was tense but then I relaxed into his arms and put my head on his chest. I listened to the sound of his heartbeat and knew that that would be my new lullaby. I sighed contentedly as I wrapped my arms around his middle and fell asleep with his arms wrapped tight around me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I awoke to the sunlight hitting me. I looked around and Peter was nowhere to be found, granted I was on a little cloud but he was nowhere I could see. I didn't know if I should try and find him or if I should wait. I told myself I should wait because he would most likely come back here but it was hard to wait. I tried to focus on the beauty of the island again but something was off. Something was wrong. I waited on what seemed the longest time for Peter to return and when he didn't I knew something was wrong. I flew into the island searching for anyone who could tell me what was going on. Somehow I ran into the oldest lost boy.

"Lady, where have you been?" He all but shouted in my face.

"I was waiting for Peter. Is he okay? What's happened?"

The oldest boy looked grave. "Hook captured him."

I felt my body go numb. Peter was captured? How could that be? "What?" I asked incredulously.

The boy still looked serious and then his face broke into a wide smile. "Nah, I was just joking. But Peter has been looking for you everywhere."

I was still in shock. What kind of twisted joke was that? He couldn't tell me that Peter had been captured and be joking about it.

"Follow me."

He started heading into the forests and I followed him. He was going fast and it was hard for me to keep up. I kept tripping over things. I heard laughter in the woods. I ran into the trees and my eyes were greeted by a sight of lost boys running around and wrestling with each other. I heard their laughter and then I saw them all of them run farther into the forest. I tried running after them but a pair of arms grabbed me around my waist.

"Hello my love, did you sleep well?" Peter's warm voice whispered in my ear.

I spun around in his arms. "Peter! Where did you go? And tell whoever that lost boy is with the blue eyes not to ever scare me like that again!"

Peter just laughed at me and then put his hands on my face and pulled me in to him. Our lips touched and I melted all over again. I felt his tongue run across my lips asking for entrance and I couldn't help but open my mouth to him. It was natural. Our tongues collided and I felt him search ever inch of my mouth. We pulled apart to breathe and when I looked into his eyes. They were dark with passion.

"Let's go somewhere else Bella. More private." His voice was husky and deep. I nearly swooned with the sound of it. I just nodded my consent.

I knew what I had just agreed to. I knew what we were about to do but suddenly it didn't matter. I knew that I wanted him and he wanted me. He started to fly and he pulled me with him. Where were we going?

He brought me to the top of a huge fluffy cloud. Wow this was perfect. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. No words were spoken. He leaned in to kiss me and our tongues collided again. I felt my head spin with passion. My hands twisted in his hair and his arms wrapped around my body possessively. He moved his mouth to kiss along my jaw line and I felt as if I couldn't breathe from the pleasure. I turned my face for him to kiss me again and when he didn't I opened my eyes. He was smiling at me. I smiled back at him and closed my eyes waiting for him to kiss me. The kiss never came. The sound of his voice did.

"Bella, love it's time to wake up." his voice said softly.

I opened my eyes and awoke to his handsome face. I immediately blushed from the dream that I was just having of him. Of us. I couldn't believe it. I looked away from him embarrassed.

"Bella what is it?"

"Nothing, I was just wanting to go back to sleep."

He looked at me funny but didn't say anything. I turned over to try and sleep to get back my dream. The dream where Peter was kissing me with passion. Mmm. I wanted to go back to sleep. Peter obviously had other plans.

"Bella! You have to get up. I'll push you off this cloud if you don't."

I didn't think he would carry out his threat until he pushed me over the edge of the cloud and I was sent falling to the sea. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I'm sure everyone for miles around heard me. Just as I was about to hit the water Peter caught me.

"Silly girl, you're supposed to fly."

"I cannot believe you did that!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah? Well can you believe I'm about to do this?" And with that he dropped me into the ocean.

I came up spluttering for air. The cold water shocked me and made me lose my breath. Nothing like getting hit with freezing cold water to make you lose your sex drive. I glared at Peter. The boy was laughing, and not just any laughing, he was laughing a deep laugh. A laugh that had him crying.

"Oh mister Pan, you think this is funny do you?" He just kept laughing so I shot out of the air and before he knew what had hit him I had tackled him into the water below. He came up spluttering for air just like I did and the look of shock on his face was priceless. I was the one laughing now.

He swam to catch me and I tried to get away but his long strokes quickly overpowered mine. He caught me in his arms.

"What do you plan to do with me Peter?" I asked quietly.

"I will get you back. You can make sure of that but for now I have something better planned."

I smiled at him as he lowered his head to mine. I caught his lips mid way and he held the back of my head as he kissed me hard. I started to wind my fingers in his hair but then he pulled back.

"We're going to go slow Bella. It's what's best."

I just nodded my head. He was right but I didn't want to go slow. I just wanted him. Before I realized what was happening he had dunked me in the water. I came up and noticed he was in the air.

"Catch me if you can!" he called out to me.

I shot out of the water. We'll see who wins this game yet Peter Pan. I laughed out loud knowing that I was free and I was having fun. Little did I know that this was just the start to many amazing days with Peter Pan.


	7. Author's Note

Okay So I know that everyone hates these but honestly you people keep tagging my story on your favorites lists or story alerts yet NO REVIEWS!

I really don't want to beg but it's hard to keep writing when nobody is saying anything. I've tried to wait hoping one person would at least review but nobody has. So please review review! I want five new reviews before the next chapter gets posted.

I know I didn't want to be one of those authors but you guys did this to yourselves…

Thank you a bunch to those who have reviewed in the past… they are the reasons I put new chapters up.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all who reviewed! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I must warn you that this is strongly rated M. Happiness hasn't found Bella completely but I swear that there will be some fluff later on. Oh and also if there are spelling errors or editing errors forgive me. I didn't want to go back and reread the chapter. It was another hard one.**

**Please please keep the reviews coming. They honestly help me keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but new characters and the story line.**

**Without further ado I present Chapter Seven.**

"Peter! I swear when I find you that you'll wish I hadn't." I yelled out in the darkness of the tree.

For some reason Peter had wanted to play hide and seek and for some more unknown reason I had agreed. And now I couldn't find him anywhere. I was inside our home but it was dark for none of the lights had been lit. I was getting a little nervous so I shot out of the tree and into the inky night sky.

I landed on a cloud like I always did. On top of the clouds of Neverland was my most favorite place to stay. I figured Peter would know where to find me and I didn't want to play anymore. I stayed up there for an hour and when he still hadn't come looking for me I knew something was up.

I flew over the island looking for him and as I looked I let my mind wander. It had been a month and we had fallen more in love every day. I had never known contentment such as this. He loved me, a man actually loved me. He didn't just want me for my body and he never hurt me. I wasn't just a thing to him. I was a woman. I was his. I had never wanted that before, never believed that it could happen for me but now that I had it, I would fight till the death to keep it.

I heard someone talking and I followed the sound. I hid behind a tree and peeked around it.

"Peter, you are the cleverest of them all." The beautiful mermaid said in a sing song voice.

Peter was standing by a table; at least it appeared to be some type of table. It was more like a big rock with a flat top but it had plates on it and a small candle in the middle.

"Peter, you are the most handsome boy there is." The mermaid whispered sultry.

Jealousy burned in me. She couldn't act like that. I watched Peter for what'd he do. But he just seemed to ignore her as he leaned over and grabbed some sort of bag. He took out a few more stubs of candles and flew around placing them randomly around the cove. The mermaid said something else but I was already flying off into the jungles of Neverland.

How romantic was my Peter, I couldn't believe he was doing that for me. I giggled like a little girl and twirled with my arms out through the air. And then I felt a heavy rope fall on me. I let out a scream. A scream that seemed to fill the quiet jungle echoed back into my head. What was happening? I opened my mouth and screamed again.

"Peter!" I yelled out. I hadn't gone too far from him. Surely he could hear me. And then I heard laughing.

I tried twisting my body around to see his face but I couldn't.

"How did you get yourself into this mess lady?" I heard the oldest lost boy's voice. What was his name again? Oh yeah Nathaniel. Nathan. Nate.

"Nate?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Well help me out of here."

"I think I should get Peter over here to see this." Nate laughed.

"Just get me out of here. You can tell Peter the whole story."

"No need." A deep voice came from the other side of me. "What did you do Bella?" I could hear the laughter in his voice and now I was getting mad.

"I'm so glad that you think this is all a joke but could you please just get me out of here? You can make fun of me all you want after."

"Well isn't this a wonderful surprise. I set a trap for Pan and I get his lady." A voice came from the darkness.

Peter was in front of me in an instant. And Nate was tugging the rope off of me. When it was finally off, I stood up and Nate moved to stand next to Peter. I was trembling and I knew I needed to get a hold of myself.

"Hook, show yourself!" Peter called out to the darkness.

"Oh I will, Peter." His menacing voice snarled out and then another net fell on me, on all of us.

Then Hook stepped out from the shadows. The red coat and black curls with his beard and the huge hat were all what I imagined. I was a foot away from one of the most evil villains of all time. I didn't think I could be more scared but then his blue eyes turned to meet mine. I felt a chill run up my spine. It was the same look I had gotten from the man at the park all those years ago.

"Mmm, what a lovely lady you have Peter. Yes, much better than Wendy and more grown up to." Hook smiled a deliciously evil smile at Peter. "Men get the girl."

Peter was enraged. He thrashed about in the net and grabbed me close to him. He looked deep into my eyes. He seemed to be saying something to me but I couldn't figure it out. I clung to him for dear life.

Two pirates grabbed onto Nate through the net and three held on to Peter as two ripped me from his arms. That was when I came to life.

"Peter!" I screamed his name. I struggled and struggled and then I broke free! The pirates had not been ready for me to fight them.

"Fly Bella!" Peter shouted at me.

I shot into the sky but it was too late. I felt his cold, rough hand grab onto my heel and try as I could, I couldn't break free from his grasp. He pulled me down into his arms.

"Oh my dear, you won't be getting away from me. I have a great many plans for us." He breathed into my ear. I squirmed in his grasp still fighting to get free and then he held up his Hook to my neck.

"Do you want to feel this in you?"

"No!" Peter's broken cry shook me. The net had been taken off of me but two burly pirates were holding his arms behind his back. "Leave her be Hook! Your fight is with me!"

"So you love her Pan. Hmmm, how interesting the great Pan has fallen in love. So what would happen if I did this?" I felt him slide the cold metal across my neck and Peter's scream filled my head.

"Hook! Leave her alone!" He roared at the pirate.

"I don't think you're the one who is making the orders around her Pan. One wrong move on my part and I would kill her instantly."

Peter instantly stiffened and just glared at my captor. I didn't see Nate anywhere. It was just the two pirates holding Peter, and Hook in the clearing now.

"I think this should be really fun Peter. Better than killing you." He left his hook at my throat pinning me to his body. I felt the hardness against my back and I wanted to vomit. No, not again I screamed in my mind.

And then his hand trailed to my stomach. I saw Peter's eyes widen and then they fell back into the glare. Hook's hand brushed against my stomach and I closed my eyes. This isn't happening. The tears fell out of my closed eyelids and I felt the rush of embarrassment fill me. His hand moved to graze my chest and then he grasped me hard. I let out a gasp of pain and felt his hook become dangerously close to slitting my throat.

"No no my dear. This is the great part. You see you can't move without me killing you and Peter cannot do anything or I would kill you too. This is my greatest plan." He breathed against my ear again and then I felt his lips. I was shaking violently. He bit my earlobe and I struggled to remain upright. I wouldn't kill myself for that would hurt Peter and I would never hurt Peter.

Hook's hand moved to my chest again and he rubbed and pulled at my breasts. They were heaving with pain and I couldn't help but let out muffled gasps and sobs. Then his hand went under the leaves and I could have died. I would have welcomed his hook in my throat. He brushed against my nipple and I felt his breath hitch and his erection prodded me harder in my back.

"Men!" his voice was low and husky as he removed his hand. "Tie the boy to a tree; he will watch his lady be devoured tonight in front of his eyes. And not only by me."

"Hook! I swear I will kill you. Do you hear me? You will die by my steel." Peter gritted out through his teeth.

"Gag him!" Hook yelled at his men. I was helpless to do anything. I couldn't move for his hook at my throat. All I could do was be ravaged by these men.

When the pirates had tied Peter to a tree his hands and feet and then gagged him, they marched over to me with smiles that made me lose all hope.

"Now bind her hands behind her. One of you will always keep her standing and one will always hold her hands behind her back. Do whatever you wish while you are in the position. This will be my perfect revenge. Just make sure the boy has clear view of what you are doing."

I looked to Peter and his eyes found mine. They were full of sadness and grief. I tried to tug one corner of my mouth up to give him some kind of hope but I couldn't.

"I. Love. You." He mouthed to me. I could have melted if the situation had been any different.

"I. Love. You. Too." I mouthed back. We just stared at each other with sadness and then Hook realized.

"Bring me a blindfold!" He yelled and the last thing I saw was his cold blue eyes staring into mine.

Tears streamed down my face and wet the blindfold. I could feel everything more clearly with having my sight taken away.

Hands that were holding my feet kept running rough hands up and down my legs. He would kiss and bite too. And then he would get dangerously close to my core. But something always stopped him. I guessed it was Hook.

The pirate that held my hands would kiss up and down my back. Licking and biting and sucking everywhere, even the back of my neck along with my ears. But those things I could handle.

I couldn't handle Hook. His hands would squeeze my breasts hard. He would pinch my nipples and pull them and then he would move his mouth to suck and bite. I couldn't help but scream out in pain. He was hurting me and he loved it. Every scream made him more aggressive which would bring more screams. He would kiss up and down my stomach and my neck. He tried kissing me but I bit hard or moved my face. He eventually gave up settling for parts of me that he could get.

I felt his hands move to the back of me and grab my butt. He pulled up on me making my chest smash into him and he groaned. He pulled up on me harder and my center met his erection and he pulled me closer. I was disgusted. I wouldn't be ravaged again.

I opened my eyes against the blindfold and found that on my right eye a little bit had moved and I could see a bit and it shocked me what I saw. Nate! And he was free. He held a finger to his lips and pointed to something. I could only assume it was Peter. I just nodded numbly. I felt a ferocious hatred well up inside me now that I knew there was hope. Nate would get Peter and I would get away.

He must have made it to him by now. So I started thrashing. The pirates were not expecting this and once I was free of their hands I shot up into the sky. My hands were still bound so it was hard to maneuver but all I knew was that I had to get away from them. The little I could see directed me to get to the highest cloud and the farthest away. I landed on one that was amidst many and I was sure no one could see me. I twisted my head around and the blindfold fell off. They must not have tied it tight and the force of my flying helped loosen it.

I laid back on the cloud, broken and bruised. Tears would not stop falling and my body would not stop shaking. I had to be bleeding in some parts of me and I knew that bruises were going to be visible even with my chocolate skin color. I felt the whoosh of air and I couldn't bring myself to look at Peter Pan.

He put his hand on my shoulder and I flinched. I finally met his eyes and any trace of happiness had gone. He held his hands away from me and we just stared at each other for a while. I saw the agony in his eyes and I knew that I was the only one who could help make it stop.

I motioned to my hands and he moved slowly to untie them. When my bonds were free I felt more pain as I moved. But then I couldn't help it. I threw myself at Peter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into the curve of his neck and shoulder. I let the hot tears cascade onto his body. He held me there until my tears finally stopped.

"Stay here. I promise I'll be back."

I just nodded my head. I watched him fly off the cloud and back towards Neverland. I drew my knees to my chin and wrapped my arms around myself. It had barely felt like a minute had passed when Peter came back. He was carrying a basket. He opened it up and I saw food and water and then a cloth.

He poured out some of the water onto the cloth and then he proceeded to wash my wounds. The bite marks were deep in some place and I gasped when I felt the cloth touch them. I let Peter wash me and rub some salve into the deeper marks. He washed the dried tear stains off of my face and also wiped the soft cloth against my neck. Then he put the basket onto another cloud that was floating by us and he pulled out a blanket from the basket. He laid me down on the cloud and was about to put the blanket over me when I grabbed his forearm and pulled him down with me.

He obliged and laid on his back. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he pulled the blanket over us and cradled me in his arms. A few more tears escaped my eyes but I was safe.

I wouldn't let myself think about what had happened or how we had gotten free. I was safe and with the man that I loved. That was all that mattered right now. I fell asleep with his arms around me and the blackest nightmares far from my mind.


	9. Chapter 8

**I forgot to say this but from now on I am only going to post a chapter after I have received at least five reviews. **

**I'm pretty sure that I accept anonymous reviews as well so leave one if you like it!**

**Also a reader has said that I do not own Bella but yes I do. I did not steal Bella from Stephanie Meyer. She used the name Bella in Twilight and I am using the name Bella in this story but that doesn't mean she is the same character. So I will not be giving credit to her for the character. I created Bella off of one of my friends. I have not stolen anything from Stephanie Meyer. I love to write and I would be shocked to see if somebody stole one of my characters, I would never do that to anyone else.**

**My Bella is completely different. She may have some of the same characteristics but I did not base her off Bella Swan. So please do not accuse me of things that you have no idea about.**

**I'm sorry but not everything revolves around Twilight, just deal with it. There are many people and stories in the world that have the same names and they do not belong to Stephanie Meyer. I think she is a great author and I do love twilight but I have only used Bella as a name. **

**I'm sorry that I addressed this in the chapter but I did it in case anyone else thought the same thing.**

**So… The original characters and places are not mine yet Bella and new characters are. **

Life was moving. The sun still rose and the birds were still singing. The air still blew my hair out of place and the island still made its usual morning noises.

How could life just keep moving when everything for me was different? I was different. I thought Neverland was supposed to be infused with magic and laughter. Despair now filled me. Agony and shame were molded into my heart.

I didn't want to even take a glance at my body. I didn't want to see the reminders of what had happened yesterday. I wanted to wash any remnants of what had happened off of me. I felt the golden rays of sun hit my face and its warmth sunk into my skin.

I opened my eyes and looked at the island I had so dearly come to love. It still held the promises that it always did. It still held those promises for me. I couldn't let Hook ruin this place or me.

But Peter would probably never want me again.

I was ruined. Who was I kidding? The island may take me back but Peter wouldn't.

"Good morning love." His deep voice broke through me and the tears came. "Oh Bella, please don't cry. I can't handle it."

He dropped his face to his hands and his golden tousled hair was shaking. I just let the silent tears fall. How could he still call me love?

"Why wouldn't I Bella? My love for you hasn't changed. I'm so sorry I didn't protect you Bella. I will never forgive myself."

I hadn't realized that I had said that out loud. He loved me still? He loved me still. Peter Pan loved me. It just wasn't right.

"I love you Peter. You don't need to be stuck with me though. I'm ruined. It was worse when it happened before but then it wasn't because you weren't there. You don't need to stay with me though. Just please don't make me leave Neverland. You never even need to see me again."

"Whoa, Bella, calm down. I'm never leaving you again. What do you mean when it happened before?"

Bad move. I didn't want to tell him about that part in my life.

"Nothing."

"Bella," He took my face in his hands and his lovely blue green eyes melted me. "Let me tell you this. Nothing will ever change my love for you. I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Wendy. You've filled my life."

I felt the tears filling my eyes at his words. "You really mean that?"

"Yes, I do Bella. You've changed me forever."

I smiled in spite of myself. I felt the blush rise in my cheeks. He brushed his thumbs across my cheeks.

"Bella, you are so beautiful." He said as he lowered his head to mine. He only touched his forehead to mine. "Bella, are you okay with me kissing you?"

The only answer I gave him was to reach my lips to his. His lips were warm and inviting. They were familiar yet exciting. I would never get tired of this. Our lips molded to each others. When we broke the kiss, I knew that we would get through this. We had to.

"Peter Pan, I will always love you."

His lips stretched across his teeth to form that most wonderful smile and I couldn't help but smile with him.

"We will get through this Bella. I will not let Hook get to you as long as I can help it. I swear this to you."

Where had that little boy gone? Before me was a man. The traces of the mischievous boy still lingered in his eyes but somehow along the way he had changed.

He grabbed the basket he had brought last night and pulled out some fruit and water. I didn't think I was hungry but the minute I saw the fruit my stomach growled. I found I was actually ravenous. I ate most of the fruit but Peter didn't seem to mind.

I was sore that much was true and my heart was in worse shape but I knew I couldn't blame myself. I knew that Peter was still in love with me and that was all that mattered. I survived worse surely I could get through this especially with Peter by my side.

I looked at him as he was popping a grape into his mouth. He noticed my stare and smiled at me.

"What?" He asked.

"You're really going to stay aren't you?"

His eyes changed to a look of concern. "Of course Bella, nothing would make me leave."

I just looked at him. My heart wanted to believe but my head wasn't so sure.

"Come here Bella." He said as he opened his arms to me.

I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It instantly soothed me. He wrapped his arms around me and that safe feeling encompassed me. Somewhere a bird sang out his song louder than the others. It reminded me of that promise that things would stay the same.

Yes, today surely promised to shine brighter.

**I know this was a slow chapter. It was necessary though. Remember I need 5 reviews before the next chapter is posted. **

**Thank you to all my lovely readers who have reviewed. You guys are amazing!**


	10. Author's Note Sorry

Dear Faithful and Amazing Readers,

I am terribly sorry for the delay with the next chapter. It is true that I have only just received 5 reviews with does make me sad but I'll get over it. I don't think I will be able to post the next chapter till maybe Sunday. I am sorry that it will take so long.

Thank you to everyone who is still reading this and being patient.


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I did not get this up sooner! Thanks for everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Bella and the new characters in the story. **

5 months later…

"Peter?" I called his name to the blackness of the underground home. I had woken up because I had heard a noise and I couldn't fall back asleep.

"Are you alright?" his calming voice came from above me and I smiled. I would never get used to him.

"I just couldn't sleep. I heard something and it woke me up."

I felt him lay down next to me in my bed of fur and I snuggled up closer to him.

"You don't need to be afraid Bella. I will protect you." His deep voice washed over me.

"I know Peter."

We laid like that for awhile and our breathing became even. Eventually Peter fell asleep but I still couldn't. I listened to his heartbeat and I felt safe. I let my mind wander to the past five months I had been here. Neverland had washed away the wounds and hurts of the past and present. Its magical presence had struck a deep chord within me. It was cleansing.

Peter and I had grown very close. I couldn't imagine my life without him. It would kill me if he left. I still couldn't believe he had kept his promise of going slow. I knew at sometimes I may not have wanted it but I was grateful when I really thought about it. I was still haunted at night in my dreams of Hook. We had not seen him since that black moment in my time at Neverland. He hadn't even bothered the lost boys. Peter was tense but I was just glad I hadn't seen him.

Peter had taken me to see the mermaids but they always tried to get Peter to throw me in to them and I didn't really like that. I did feel glad when Peter would be watching me like I was the only girl in the world and the mermaids would snarl in jealousy. To think they were jealous of me!

We had also seen the Aborigines. The ones from the story had long ago passed away and the new ones kept mostly to themselves, only Peter could trade with them and talk with them, nobody else. He had brought me into the camp once and it had looked abandoned. I had asked them if they were loyal to him and he had assured me they were. They just didn't want their camp overrun with others. The Lost Boys now had never had the pleasure of playing games with them so they didn't know they were missing out. Peter didn't mind that they kept to themselves as long as he knew he could trust them to not betray him and he did so I told myself to trust them too. But still I did not like how they kept to themselves.

My favorite place to be besides the clouds was in the fairy ring. In the very center was the grand tree they all lived in but all around it was fairy rings and there were trees that circled around the clearing as well. The place was buzzing with the voices and I would talk to them for hours. They would tell me stories of days gone past. I found it fascinating. Tinkerbell was my closest friend and we had many adventures together.

Peter and I also played with the lost boys at times. Sometimes I would actually wrestle with them which Peter found to be highly amusing. Otherwise I would go on scavenger hunts or play house and pretend with them. It was great fun to be a child again.

But my most favorite times were when I was spending time with Peter alone. He would take me all around the island and we would bask in each other's company. I was sure that I knew more about him than anyone else and vice versa. We loved each other and I wished more than anything to never have to change our routine. I could live like this forever. I wanted nothing to change.

I finally felt the grasp of sleep and I let myself be consumed by it with the beating of Peter's heart loud in my ears.

………………………………………………………………………

I woke up to the sunlight on my face. I stretched out my limbs and opened my eyes to Peter's blue green eyes on mine.

"Good Morning love." He placed a stray hair behind my ear. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did after you came in here." I murmured as I snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed. This was perfect. I must have dozed off again because when I opened my eyes again Peter was gone. I didn't move. I was comfortable in my bed of furs.

"Bella! Time to fly!" I heard Tinkerbell's voice in my ear.

"No. I'm comfortable right here Tink." I snuggled in to my bed more. Mmm. Lovely bed.

"Bella!" Tink's shrill voice was right in my ear. She tugged on my hair and I smiled. She would never let me lay in bed all day.

"Okay, Okay I'm up."

I stood up and walked over to the hole where we had water flowing in and took a drink and washed my face. I decided that I was going to take a bath in the pond we had by the tree. It was a beautiful spot, it was secluded by trees and a little brook was running into it. I was excited.

"Tink, will you watch out for me? I want to take a bath in the pond."

She rolled her eyes at me but nodded. I grabbed a bar of soap and a towel and the comb, Peter had gotten them from the aborigines. I flew out of the tree and welcomed the warmth of the sun. I flew to the pond and dropped my items on the grassy bank. I took off my leaves and stepped into the cool water. It was brisk but I soon got used to the waters temperature. I floated for a while and then I washed myself and my hair. It was heavenly. After I laid on the grass to let the sun dry me. I ran the comb through my hair. It had gotten longer and it definitely was the magic in Neverland that made it look good without me doing anything to it. I had never liked my hair when I was on Earth but here in Neverland my long black curls looked luxurious and wonderful. I could have been a hair model back on Earth but I would never go back. When the sun had dried me to the core I finally put the leaves back on and put the towel and soap back inside.

"Come on Bella! You took forever. Let's play." Tink yelled at me.

"Oh Tink leave me alone. I needed a day of rest!" I laughed.

She just flew into the sky and I followed her. I wondered where Peter had gone to but I didn't think twice about it. It wasn't an unusual occurrence for Peter to be playing with the lost boys while I went off on my own adventures. Tinkerbell led me to top of the mountain in Neverland. It was a breathtaking sight.

"Oh Tink, this is beautiful."

She laughed her musical laugh. "I wanted to show this to you hours ago!"

She flew off and I followed. We explored the caves and found dozen of gems. It looked exactly like the right sort of place to build a mine.

"Tink haven't you explored this island a thousand times?"

"Yes but the island changes! It's a new adventure every day."

"Well then how can you ever find anything?" I asked her.

"Because silly girl. The island doesn't completely change but it always has a new adventure."

I didn't understand but I shrugged it off knowing that the island did whatever it wanted. Peter and I had talked about the island needing me. I hadn't understood and Peter told me that the island did whatever it wanted. When the island wanted to explain why or how it needed me it would but for now it was enough that I was here. I asked him once how he had known and he had said something about the pool of eternity. I asked him where it was and he told me that it was something he would show me some time but so far he hadn't shown me.

"Tink can't we go to the pool of eternity?" I asked with hope in my voice.

She stopped flying and hovered in the air. "We can't go there. Only Peter is allowed."

"Why?"

"Because the island—"

"Does whatever it wants." I finished her sentence. I was mad. Why did the island need me if it was never going to tell me why? I was curious. I tried to rein in my thoughts. I shouldn't be mad, without the island needing me then I would have never have even been here. I took a deep breath.

"I should find Peter."

"But we haven't finished exploring!" Tink whined.

I smiled at her. "I haven't seen him at all except in the morning! Please let me find him Tink."

She rolled her eyes at me with her hands on her hips. Her classic pose. I was always doing something that she didn't want me to do, ruining 'her' fun to be with Peter.

I knew that she really loved that Peter finally had someone. She had told me once that the jealousy she had felt when he first fell in love with Wendy was gone. She had grown up a bit too and realized that the love between Peter and her no one could come between but it just wasn't the love he needed to be complete.

"Oh fine. Have fun!"

I blew a kiss at her and flew off into the air looking for him. Where could he be? I looked at the Mermaid Lagoon. I went back to the tree. I went to where the Lost Boys hideout was and still no Peter Pan. It was sunset and I knew he would come looking for me soon. I grabbed some fruit from a tree and sat atop a cloud. Like always he knew he could find me up here.

This day had gone by fast but I missed him. And then I heard the familiar whoosh of air.

"You were looking for me love?"

I turned around to face him and he was wearing that adorable grin. He opened his arms to me and I collapsed into him.

"I missed you Peter." I said against him.

"It's only been but hours since you saw me last." He chuckled.

"It has been to long though."

He gripped me tighter and whispered against my hair. "It has been too long for me too."

And then a scream filled the air.

We both shot up in the sky wondering what it was.

"Stay here!" He yelled at me and then shot into the night where the scream had come from.

I knew better than to disobey him ever since that horrible black time Peter had not let me partake in the more dangerous adventures. We both knew that Hook ,if he found me, would not let me slip away so easily again.

I stayed up on the cloud until I heard more screams. What if something was happening to all the lost boys? What if Peter was captured and he couldn't come back for me? What should I do? I had never entertained the thought that Peter might be captured. He was too cocky for that but what if he had been captured and I waited too long? I decided to wait just a bit longer but when I heard another round of screams I acted. I had to find Peter and the lost boys. I had to be smart. I couldn't let myself be captured especially if Peter was really alright.

I flew in the direction that I saw Peter fly and I scanned the island for any sign of life that I could. I saw a ball of light flying towards me and I sighed in relief. A fairy! I hoped it was Tinkerbell and to my great relief it was.

"Bella! Everyone has been captured but I can't find Peter. I don't know what to do."

Tears threatened to come to my eyes. But I wouldn't let them spill over. I knew that conflict was going to arise at some point and now it was. I needed to be brave. Brave enough to help my loved ones. I thought of each of the lost boys and the need to protect them all outshone the fear. I would help them and I would find Peter.

I flew into the jungle and I saw a light in the distance. What was it? As I got nearer I realized it was a fire. I went as fast and as noiselessly as possible. I reached the edge of the clearing where the fire was and I saw the lost boys tied together, pirates surrounding them but no Peter just as Tink had said.

And then I realized I didn't see Hook either. My stomach sank into my feet as a new fear arose in me. Was he here or on his ship?

And then a hand closed over my mouth.

**Sorry that I left a cliffy and that this was kind of a boring chapter but I felt that Bella needed a long time to rest and heal after what happened. Remember I need 5 reviews!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Alright so I know I haven't gotten five reviews but I couldn't help but write this chapter. It may be random but I know how I'm going to tie it together so don't worry. I felt as though Bella and Peter deserved some passion so be warned that this chapter contains fluff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Peter Pan characters from J.M. Barrie's wonderful story. I do own mine though. No stealing :)**

"It's me Bella." Peter whispered in my ear.

I rush of relief ran through my body and I slumped into him. He moved his hand to lock around my shoulders.

"I'm not losing you again Bella. We need to stay close to each other. I don't care what happens, you cannot let Hook get near you again." His hushed tone and his breath on my neck made me get goosebumps all over from fear but I would be brave. I would not let Hook get me. I would not be captured.

"Peter we need to help the lost boys. I will stay as close to you as I can."

"Be brave, my Bella."

The he shot into the air with his rooster crow. "Did you miss me boys?" He mocked the pirates. I would not stay here to get captured. I flew into the air next to him. "How about my fair lady? I'm sure she'll lead you on a merry chase this night!"

We grabbed each other's hands as we hovered in the air, waiting for him…Hook. Peter looked at me. "Stay up in the air."

I nodded to him and he flew to the ground to battle with the pirates in the nonstop 'game' of his. Only this time, he knew he must not lose. He got three lost boys loose when _his_ voice rang out.

"Peter I believe you've wanted to fight with me for a while now. Did you miss me in my long absence? For I surely have missed your lovely lady." He grinned an evil smile and turned to his men. "Now boys!"

I heard a cannon sound and my reflexes moved me out of the way. I felt the whoosh of air that hit me as the cannon soared past me into the air. But the noises kept coming. I flew as quick and as spontaneous as I could. Peter would have to stop this at some time. I was getting tired though how long had this been going on? I flew as high as I could into the sky. Hiding in the starry night.

From up here the island seemed to mock me. It looked perfect. Only I knew better than to believe that. What was happening down there? I perched myself on a cloud. I was breathing hard and fast. Flying like that was tough work and knowing one wrong move could kill you, literally took the breath out of a person.

I saw a streak of something flying towards me and nearly groaned in relief when I saw it was Peter Pan.

"Bella?" He called for me.

"I'm here Peter!" I waved down to him and when he saw me, the smile I loved best was there. He sat down next to me and I crawled into his arms. "What happened Peter?"

"Hook was furious that his plan to kill you wasn't effective. We dueled like normal and I won like normal. Of course I had to let him go because of the island but I know for the time being we are safe."

"Why does the island want Hook to be alive?"

"For the hero must always have a villain Bella. It's only right and besides how else do adventures come about? I believe the island is going to get rid of Hook soon though, he's overstepping his bounds. This is a child's haven or at least a place where the hero will win and Hook knows this. I think he's getting tired of that though and maybe the rules have changed with me growing up a bit."

We sat in thoughtful silence. I didn't want to think about the island or the lost boys or even Tink. And I especially did not want to think of pirates. I only wanted to be with Peter. I only wanted to think of him and nothing else. I knew something was about to change and I knew in this moment that Peter and I only had a short time left of being happy.

"Peter…" I murmured. I turned my face towards him. He looked down at me and I swore that he must have been thinking the same thing. His eyes were a mixture of how I felt, sad and unsure of the future but upon locking eyes the love I saw sparked again. His lips were on mine in an instant. I twisted my body to face his and pressed his face closer to mine.

We broke our kiss and moved my hands to lock around his waist. He cupped my face in his hands and the look that burned in his gaze was passion and love. I felt my body start on fire as his delicious mouth was on mine again. His tongue grazed over my lips and I gasped in surprise, as his tongue entered my mouth, the natural movement of our tongues together overtook me. He pulled away and kissed across my jawline to my earlobe. He captured it in his mouth and I moaned with pleasure. I never wanted this to stop.

He kissed down my neck and flicked his tongue across my collarbone. I felt as if fire was following his lips and I wanted nothing more than to be consumed by the flames that he was bringing me. He paused then and I lifted my head to look at him as he smiled at me. I smiled at him and his finger traced the pattern his lips had taken. I knew what was coming but when his hand grazed across my chest I couldn't help but gasp. He moved to lock his arm around my waist and then knot his fingers in my hair with his free hand. He pressed his lips to mine and our tongues danced together.

This was true magic.

As his lips moved to brushed my neck again. I looked up at the inky black sky that was full of stars. This was how it was supposed to be, under the night sky, with the man you loved. We gazed into each other's passion filled eyes and then Peter moved to push the strap of leaves from shoulder off my body. He managed to take the leaves off in one swift motion. He laid me down on the cloud gently.

I felt totally self conscious in front of him. His eyes sweeping over my body, I wanted to cover myself but then I relaxed knowing this was Peter, my Peter. I could trust him. I could let him love me. He looked at me and smiled my smile.

"You're stunning Bella."

Then he took of his own leaves. My eyes ate up every inch of him. His lean torso, his well muscled body, and then his member that at the sight of it made me ache in my core. His body was perfection on earth. He kissed my neck again and then moved to my shoulder, kissing lower and lower. He kissed the top of my breast and my breath hitched. I was screaming in anticipation for him to go faster. And then he took it into his mouth and I moaned with pleasure. His tongue swirled and flicked across my nipple while his free hand moved to gently squeeze my other breast.

I was gasping now. My breathing fast and hard. This was pleasure like none other I had experienced. He moved to switch breasts and all I could do was grasp his back and pray that this would never end. He kissed under my breast after awhile and as he got closer to my center, I could have died. Hurry Peter! I thought to myself.

My eyes popped open when I felt his hand rub across my core. He smiled at my reaction and then he kissed me there. I felt his tongue slide up me and I moaned in delight. His tongue entered me and I moaned his name. "Peter." This was glorious. I felt his finger slide into me and I almost broke apart. It felt so good.

The thrusting and the kissing were in perfect harmony with each other. I needed him inside of me and I needed him soon.

He seemed to understand because suddenly he was hovering over me both hands on either side of my head. "Bella are you ready?" He caressed my face.

I nodded my consent. I would always be ready for him. I needed him like I needed air. This was what lovemaking was all about. "I need you Peter Pan." I breathed.

He smiled that boyish smile of his as he nuzzled his face into my neck. "And I will always need you." Then he slid himself inside of me. I gasped from him being inside of me. It was so different then the other time. This wasn't harsh and cold but warm and gentle. The weight of his body felt amazing. It crushed me but not in a bad way. Oh no this was definitely a good crushing.

He started thrusting slowly at first but then when my body matched his rhythm we went faster and faster. The heat that was burning my body was about to explode and I felt it shoot across my body just as I felt Peter release inside of me. My body flew apart at the sensation of it all. My toes curled and I pressed myself into his body. His name on my lips and mine on his was the only sound I heard. It was beautiful.

He laid down next to me then. Our bodies spent and sweating. I snuggled close to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I placed kisses along his chest and moved my hands up and down his back. I wanted to live the rest of my life like this. Naked with Peter Pan, the love of my life.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Peter Pan."

I heard his breathing become even again and I felt the fingers of sleep grasping at me. I pressed a lasting kiss to his lips and then we fell asleep. Life was forever changed.

**So how was that? I thought it went pretty well considering this is her first time with someone who actually loves her. I thought it best to be up in the clouds since that seems to be Bella and Peter's special place. Hehe… So my dear readers if you would kindly boost my confidence and leave some reviews I may be able to write a little bit faster ;) **


	13. Chapter 11

I awoke to the dawn.

I closed my eyes tightly wishing sleep would come again. Where was I anyways? My arms were around something warm. Peter! The memories of last night came rushing in and I smiled. Definitely the best night of my life.

I opened my eyes to look at the man I loved. His breathing was deep and even and in sleep he had a smile on his face. I laughed to myself knowing that I was part of the reason that smile was there. He looked glorious as the blood red sky and the golden sun surrounded him. His perfectly muscled body that was bronzed by being out in the sun so much was mesmerizing. I couldn't believe that someone like Peter Pan actually loved me.

I couldn't help but press my lips to his. His smile grew wider. "Well that is definitely a nice way to be woken up."

I laughed. "I'm sorry, you can go back to sleep." I murmured against his skin.

"Sleep? How would I ever go back to sleep when I have a beautiful woman next to me who's kissing me?"

"What else would you have in mind Peter?" I smiled mischievously as I raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"I have few ideas." He laughed and then he took me into his arms and loved me again.

Afterwards we dressed and flew back to the island. We were hungry and so we went back to the tree and ate some fruit when suddenly Tink flew in.

"Peter!" She screamed his name. "Hook is on the rampage! He's burning everything!"

Peter shot up into the air and I followed suit. "We have to stop him Bella! Tink tell the lost boys to try to start putting out the fires. I'll go tell the natives and Bella you'll come with me."

I nodded my consent and Tink flew off. Hook was really in that much of a fit that he would start burning the island? I couldn't stand it. Maybe if he just had what he wanted…I gulped, which was me, then he would stop. What if someone got hurt or killed because of this?

"_You know what you must do Bella. This is why we chose you because of your selflessness."_

I heard the quiet voice in my head. What was that? And what must I do?

"_You know that I am the island's heart. Peter was not bringing you to the pool of eternity and now I have taken matters into my own hands. You know what you must sacrifice but do not worry for if you do this, good will be restored. Evil is now winning and you cannot let it."_

Peter was pulling me along with him but I was barely registering it. The island was talking to me which was making my head spin but the more frightening thing that was going on was what I knew that I had to do because the island wanted it.

"_Bella, balance is not being kept. If you do not do this, evil will keep winning and eventually kill off the good in Neverland. You must do this."_

How was I supposed to do this? I waited for an answer that I knew would never come. The island was done speaking to me. I had to find a way to sacrifice myself to Hook to keep the balance of good and evil of Neverland intact. I didn't understand how sacrificing myself would do any good. 'The island makes the rules', Peter's words echoed in my head.

But right when I was getting used to all the happiness that was erasing the scars of my early days. How was I going to leave it all behind? I would miss it too much. But if I didn't the good in Neverland would be killed off. Peter would be killed. I couldn't let that happen. I could never live with myself if I knew that I had killed Peter Pan. So the second I agreed to do it, I could literally feel the winds of change.

The island was at least pleased. I would have to figure out a way to accidentally get captured. But maybe with the good being restored that meant that Peter would save me! That had to be it. But then I remembered everything Hook had done. I knew that I couldn't go through that again, not when I belonged to Peter with every beat of my heart. It was different now. I had received real and true love and I never wanted to taste the cold evil that I had experienced before again. But Peter would be killed if I didn't. I had to keep reminding myself of that fact.

How I kept flying I will never know but we were at the encampment and Peter was talking to the chief about what was happening. When the chief agreed that this was indeed serious and that everyone needed to help I breathed a sigh of relief. Now at least the fires would be put out faster. I didn't want the island to be burned.

The activity that ensued at the camp was rushed but organized as buckets and anything else that could carry water was found. We all rushed to find the closest body of water which happened to be a river that was flowing nearby. We all filled as many buckets as we could and then grabbed as many as we could carry.

Peter flew up to find what direction the fires were in and when he flew back down his eyes were rimmed with sadness but filling with anger fast. "The worm started fires in almost every corner of Neverland. I see fires that are probably about three miles from here and then by hangman's tree and by mermaid lagoon. Of course the corner that remained untouched is Cannibal Cove. You must start by putting out the fires by your own home of course but when it is put out, please help the rest of Neverland."

The chief relaxed visibly pleased that Peter had let them put out the fires nearest their own home first. "We will help the rest of Neverland Peter. Don't worry."

Peter nodded and then took my hand along with a couple of buckets and we flew into the sky. "Peter, how are we going to put out all the fires?"

"I'll send the lost boys to try and put out the fire by hangman's tree. We don't want our house being burned down and he must have started that one after we left and started the one by the encampment after we arrived there. We'll go to mermaid lagoon. The ocean is right next to it and I'll tell Tink to ask the fairies to help. Of course the mermaids can help too."

"How?" I asked confused. Mermaids were in the water and fairies were so little.

"They have their own magic Bella. I'm sure we'll put the fires out in no time."

When we reached mermaid lagoon we found Tink with the lost boys. The fire was bigger than what I thought with how Peter was talking so rationally and the heat was almost unbearable. Peter told the lost boys and Tink the plan and then we were off filling our buckets numerous times and emptying them. Peter didn't want me near the flames so he told me to start dowsing the trees beyond the fire with water to maybe help stop it a bit. I realized what he meant about the fairies and mermaids magic after I saw huge water bubbles plopping in the fire.

Peter was busy with the fires along with everyone else. I knew it would be a perfect time to sneak away. How was I going to find Hook? I left my bucket on the ground and flew low so that no one would detect me. I flew around the jungle of Neverland for awhile and I realized that Peter probably would have figured out that I was gone by now and I had to find Hook. I decided to see if he was on his ship but again no luck. If luck was the word that one really wanted to use which I decided I didn't.

I decided that I would fly around just trying to help wherever I was needed. I was sure Hook would find me soon enough. I was alone and unprotected. Of course he would find me. My thoughts soon became dark and I felt myself touching the ground. No happy thoughts, no flying. Maybe he'd catch me sooner then. I just wanted this whole thing to be over.

And then it happened. I stepped just right and a net swooped me up in its clutches. Well now all I had to do was wait. I wouldn't let myself cry. I had to be strong now. I closed my eyes, awaiting my captor.

………………………..

How long had it been? Hours? Mere minutes? I didn't know anymore. I wondered if the fires had been put out yet or were they raging through Neverland uncontrollably? I hoped Peter and the rest of them weren't hurt.

"Well you are certainly a sight for sore eyes." Hooks smooth voice reached my ears and I wanted to scream Peter's name. "And no Peter? I cannot believe my good fortune."

Hook cut the ropes that held me up in the air and I immediately dropped to the ground. He grabbed my arm and stood me up. "Well you just keep getting prettier and prettier don't you my dear?"

I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes. I kept my chin in the air and my mouth closed. My fists were clenched at my sides and I feared if I unclenched them, I would start trembling. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to a nearby tree and threw me against it. I felt the tears pricking my eyes but I couldn't bring myself to let them out.

"And now my dear, you will know what true pain and humiliation is."

And then Captain Hook ravaged me. I wanted to scream at the pain. He wasn't gentle by any means. He was a cold hearted evil man and his form of sex was the cruelest kind. I thought I was going to break apart when he entered me, with every thrust I could practically feel myself ripping. When he was finally done and had ordered me to dress again, he bound me and walked with me into the jungle.

"Now let us see what dear Peter Pan will think of you now. Will he still try and save you I wonder?"

I didn't answer him. I didn't even know if Peter would want me now. I knew that I wouldn't want me. I felt so ashamed. I had done this. I had let myself be captured. Peter would hate me. Cause God knew that I had started hating myself.


	14. Author's Note Please Read

Hello Readers,

Recently and over the course of this long period of not writing for this story, I have had many people put this story on alert or write a review. I know that when I read fanfiction and I read a story that I like which the author has taken a hiatus from, it makes me sad because I obviously want to read the rest of the story. My semester is almost over so I could potentially have time to keep writing. I just don't want it to be that no one reviews or anything when I actually start writing it because it's really discouraging.

So my question is, to all of you who have put this on an alert, do you want me to keep writing this story? And if so what direction do you see it heading? I'm a bit stuck with it at the moment and I'd love to see what direction you want it to go and maybe incorporate that somehow. (I'm making no promises).

If I get at least 5 reviews telling me they want the story to keep progressing (and where they'd like to see it go if you want) then I will continue writing the story.

Sorry again for the longer note but it had to be done.

-Star swept


End file.
